Yin Xiao Long (Alex's OC)
Yin Xiao Long is a brother of Yang Xiao Long, but they never really met or talked. They are twins in fact. Appearance Picture to the right. Looks just like his twin Yang. Personality Yin's Personality differs in the situations he is in. Like, if he is hanging out with his friends or family, he is normal goofy self as always. But, when it comes to combat, he gets serious and gives it his all in the fight with his opponent. Weapon Like is Sister, he uses the Ember Celica. When not Activated, they a short gold bracelets. But, when activated they become full sized shot gun gauntlets. These fire normal shotgun shell or a kinetic blast everytime, Yin punches something. They do have to be reloaded as well. Yin carries only two types of ammo: Normal for up close combat. And Explosive for long range combat, but can be used up close as well. Abilities Yin takes all the hits he receives and uses them for his own strength, even if the attack is weak, he won't gain much from it. When Angered, his hair catches on fire, he punches his together making a explodtion around him, that is not fatal to others, and gains hyper speed. He also gains strength as well. Fighting Style Yin is trained and very good at boxing and kick boxing. He does mix up his fighting ways a lot, switching up his stances, faking out his punches, and waits until his opponent messes up, and punishes for it. Triva Yin and Yang are sorta based on the Japanese symbol Yin-Yang, but Yin isn't evil. Has fought many battles Has been beaten a lot He loves hugs He is a Trickster Makes bad puns Is currently in a relationship with Junko Ships Junko x Yin 2/29/16 Theme Song ''I BURN ''By Jeff Williams Lee Williams Come at me And you'll see I'm more than meets the eye You think that You'll break me You're gonna find in time You're standing too close to a flame that's burning Hotter than the sun in the middle of July Sending out your army, but you still can't win Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why Hook I burn! Can't hold me now You got nothing that can stop me I burn! Swing all you want Like a fever, I will take you down Lee Williams Reign supreme In your dreams You’ll never make me bow Kick my ass? I'm world-class And Super Saiyan now You’re starting up a fight that you just can’t finish Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby High as you can go, but I’m the one who’s gonna soar Hook Lee Williams It doesn’t have to be this way Let’s kiss and make up, then you’ll learn You can fight your life away I get what I want, so don’t bother and just watch me burn Hall Hotter than the sun Feel my fire Pyromaniac: my desire Thought that you could see the truth 'Til I just burned down the booth Human Torch can’t fuck with me Johnny Blaze: Suspect B Strike 'em quick, lightning fast Melt them bitches down to ash Gasoline, kerosene Strike the match, ignite the scene Shit will never be the same Feel the fury of my flame Beg for mercy: it won’t help Embrace the ending you were dealt Seems you fucks will never learn Now sit back and watch me burn Hook Category:Males Category:Good Category:Alive Category:Age Unknown